


Outing

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [9]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, sei's fav hobby is molesting subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking and molesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outing

"I'm cooking," Subaru protested as Seishirou turned him around and pinned him to the counter.   
  
"You haven't started yet."  
  
"But I need - " Subaru grabbed the edge of the counter to balance himself. Seishirou was sucking his neck.  
  
"We'll go out." Seishirou began to work his hands up Subaru's shirt.  
  
"I like cooking for you," Subaru said. He sounded dizzy. He was dizzy.  
  
"I know." Seishirou pressed a shallow kiss on Subaru's lips. He ran his fingers through Subaru's hair. "And I like to take you out."  
  
As Subaru buried his face into Seishirou's neck to hide his blush, Seishirou caught his smile.


End file.
